A Mother's Love
by Navigator101
Summary: Alanna and Aly spend time together. This is for MoT's monthly challenge. The prompt is Always.


A/N This is for the March challenge over in The Men of Tortall forum. The Prompt is Always. I enjoyed writing it a lot. I'd love to know what you think!

A Mother's Love

Alanna quietly walked into the nursery where her two-year-old son and her three-month-old twins slept. When she looked into the cribs she couldn't help but smile in amusement. Thom and Alan were sound asleep but her daughter, Aly was awake and looking up at her. Alanna carefully lifted her daughter into her arms and grinned when she saw the mischievous gleam in her daughter's eyes that she seemed to have inherited from George. She walked over to a chair near the window and sat down still gazing at her daughter. At times she still couldn't believe how lucky she was. Not only had she fulfilled her dream of being a knight she had also married the love of her life and now had three beautiful children to show for it. Alanna's attention was brought back to her daughter when Aly tugged at her mother's hair. " Just like your father aren't you love? Can't stand to be ignored." She teased while placing a kiss on her daughter's head and pulling the blanket covering her little girl more securely around her, so Aly wouldn't get cold. Alanna smiled as she gently rocked her daughter. " People are going to expect you to follow in my footsteps and become a knight, but if you don't want to become a knight that's fine. No matter what occupation you end up choosing years from now I will always love you." She told Aly who merely blinked up at her and smiled her eyes still sparkling as she gazed into her mother's purple eyes.

The view outside the nursery window was peaceful since everyone but the guards were asleep. Even George was asleep. Alanna had woken up with the urge to check on her children and was glad she had. It wasn't often she could spend time with just one of her children. She loved them all dearly and always would they were just a handful when all three were awake. " If you're anything like your father and I you are going to drive people crazy. You'll probably end up driving me crazy as well but no matter what you do I'll still love you. I will always be here for you Alianne. You, your brothers, and your father are my world and I love you so much." Alanna told her daughter with a soft smile. Aly smiled cutely up at her mother as she let out a yawn and her eyes began to blink rapidly as she fought to stay awake. Alanna pressed another kiss to the top of Aly's head and began to hum softly as she rocked her daughter back and forth in her arms. It was way past Aly's usual length of time to stay awake. Her daughter was only three months old and often woke up during the night. Sometimes she would wake both of her brothers up and other times she just laid in her crib and stared around the nursery. Alanna smiled softly as Aly's eyes fluttered shot with one of her tiny hands gripping her mother's nightgown.

" I figured I'd find you here Lass." Alanna looked up and smiled when she saw her husband leaning against the chair looking at her and Aly. George reached out and gently brushed a finger against his daughter's cheek smiling when Aly turned and burrowed her face closer to her mother.

" I woke up and had the urge to check on the children. When I came in Aly was wide awake so I picked her up before she decided to wake Alan, or Thom and sat down and just started talking to her until she fell asleep again." Alanna told her husband glancing up at him briefly before looking back down at her sleeping daughter.

George smiled softly as he looked at his wife. She was looking at their daughter with love and adoration. For all she had been scared that she wouldn't be a good mother when she was pregnant with Thom, his Lass had proven that she was an excellent mother and cared deeply for their children. " Come on Lass she's sound asleep for now so why don't you and I go back to bed?" He suggested resting a hand on her shoulder.

Alanna took one more look at her daughter before glancing back up at her husband. " I suppose so. Aly's not likely to wake up again for a while since she just fell back asleep. I just hate to disturb her."

George chuckled quietly. " I don't think she'll mind Lass even if she does have a good grip on your nightgown. Aly's dead to the world now and so she won't notice you unfisting her hand and coming back to bed. Our bed is rather cold and lonely without you in it and I can't sleep without you with me when we're both home Lass."

Alanna smiled and stood up shifting her daughter slightly so Aly wasn't jarred or uncomfortable. She then gently pried her nightgown out of her daughter's grip and walked over to Aly's crib and laid her down covering her up again before placing a kiss on her head. " Good night Aly. I love you." Alanna murmured softly while her husband watched with a smile. " Alright George let's go back to bed."

George smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder as he led her out of the nursery and back to their quarters. " Sounds good to me Lass."


End file.
